This invention relates to a measuring device and, more specifically, to a measuring device suitable for use whilst building, in building maintenance or whilst decorating, which includes, inter alia, plastering, painting, stencilling, drawing or applying other substances to a surface. The invention also relates to a method of measuring out a pattern upon a surface.
Quite frequently, whilst decorating, for example, it is desirable to provide a straight line on the surface to be decorated. Common practice relies upon the use of plumb lines, spirit levels and/or set squares to achieve such a line. However, when a large area has to be divided into a series of parallel lines such an approach is time consuming and, moreover, systematic errors, which cause the lines to stray from a parallel arrangement, may be quite readily introduced.
In my co-pending British Patent Application No. 9928515.7, I disclose a method of providing a stone-effect finish to a surface by the application of a paint composition. In order to achieve a realistic stone-effect, rectangular areas are marked out upon the surface and the composition applied. By slightly altering the composition or, at least, altering the way in which it is applied, slightly different finishes are provided in each of the so-delineated areas, thereby enhancing the stone-effect look.
As mentioned above, if the surface to which the decorator wishes to apply the composition is large, then a very great number of areas must be marked out. The use of conventional means, as described above, can render this task very laborious. Indeed, for the amateur do-it-yourself enthusiast this may provide a barrier to their completing the application successfully and quickly.
It is also known that plasterers may require areas to be marked out in plaster once it has been applied to a surface, for example, to provide a French Caen stone finish. A similar situation may occur when rendering the outside of a building or where cladding is applied.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method which allows a large area to be marked out accurately with, for example, a repeating pattern, without the need for accurate measurement. It is a further object to provide a device and method which obviates the need for marking out large areas accurately with plumb lines, set squares and the like and which facilitates such marking out.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a measuring device comprising a body which is holdable against a surface for the marking-out of a pattern thereon and a member extendable from the body, at least a portion of the area of the device body defining at least a portion of the area of the pattern to be marked out.
A second aspect of the invention resides in a method of marking out a pattern upon a surface comprising holding a device with an extendable member against the surface and using at least a portion of the device to mark out at least a portion of a desired pattern upon the surface.
Preferably, the device comprises at least two extendable members, each of which may be extendable from non-parallel faces or edges of the body of the device, such as orthogonal edges or faces
There is provided, by a third aspect of the invention, a measuring device comprising a body which is holdable against a surface for the marking-out of a pattern thereon and two members extendable from orthogonal edges of the body, at least a portion of the area of the body defining at least a portion of the area of a pattern to be marked out.
The extendable member(s) may be extendable from a closed position to a fully extended position, the closed position being when the or each member is fully withdrawn and does not effectively protrude from the device body and the fully extended position being when the or each member is fully extended from the body.
The device may further comprise extension means to facilitate extension of the or each member. The or each member may be extendable in either a distinct or continuous fashion. In a distinct fashion, the extension means may comprise a resiliently urged member which is locatable, upon extension of the or each member, into, for example, one of a plurality of cavities. In a continuous fashion the extension means may comprise means to secure the or each member at a desired extension.
The extension means may also comprise a meter, such that the extension of the or each member is monitorable.
In a preferred embodiment the device comprises a generally planar rectangular body with the or each member extendable from orthogonal sides thereof. Preferably, the length of a long edge of the body is twice that of a short edge of the body. The device may also comprise a triangular, or other polygonal body, from at least one side of which a member is extendable.
Also, the or each extendable member may be formed from a correspondingly-shaped portion of the body of the device.
The device may also comprise means to indicate the horizontal and/or vertical aspect thereof, such as a spirit level and it preferably comprises two of such means to indicate non-parallel levels, such as a pair of orthogonal spirit levels.
Further, the device may also comprise means, such as an elongate member, preferably flexible, for example, a length of string, for marking-out a pattern, such as an arcuate pattern on a surface beyond the area of the body of the device. Such elongate member may be adjustable in length and may be provided at a free end thereof with a marker, for example, a pencil or pen.
Moreover the device may further comprise handle means to facilitate the positioning of the device at a desired location.